


Piece of You

by GoeldiCotton



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoeldiCotton/pseuds/GoeldiCotton
Summary: Connor wants a baby....that’s pretty much it
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Hank was quietly watching tv while Connor was internally having the same battle he’d been having for countless nights. It was a question he’d been unsure if he should ask, it may break apart him and Hank’s relationship really. But he wanted to try to ask him to see if maybe….

“Lieutenant?” Hank looks at him, “yeah?” “I...I wish to ask you something.” “Shoot.” He said shrugging turning back to the tv. “Could you pause the show?” Hank suddenly looked a bit more concerned and paused it. Usually Connor didn’t ask if he wanted to pause it so Hank would listen, he’d just do it not ask. “Uh is everything all right?” “Yes.” Connor said, he didn’t want Hank to worry more than he’d be doing when Connor asked. 

“We’ve been together for a while.” Connor starts slowly “Yep.” Hank replies “And well I...I was perhaps wondering….” Hank looks at his husband expectantly as he struggles to get out his request. “if we could um….” Connor tried again, and was annoyed as he got tongue tied once more. “could maybe….” he mumbles something indecipherable. “Uh what?” Hank asked, “have a….” he mumbles again. Hank tilts his head, “Con?” “Have a baby.” He finally managed, and Hank tensed. 

“Have a what now?” He asked thinking he must’ve misheard. The topic hadn’t come up before, but it was a pretty unspoken fact that Hank was still uncomfortable with the thought of having children, for obvious reasons. 

“A baby, Kamski is still working on technology to transfer human consciousness into androids. which I hope by the time you need it will be done, but I can’t be sure and if it that is the case I want...I need to have something to protect, to live for.” “Connor you can always find someone el—“ “I don’t want someone else Hank.” He said immediately, and Hank sees the fear in his eyes.

“I love you, and if you’ll let me keep a piece of you to remind me. I would appreciate it.” Hank sits there quietly for a moment before shaking his head. “I...I need a bit to think about it.” He said hesitantly, and Connor nodded. 

Hank was silent for the rest of the night and didn't sleep. Connor expected this but it still didn’t feel good.   
Connor noticed he was very quiet the next day, and the day after that, it turned into a week fast, and Connor wondered if maybe he should’ve kept his mouth shut.

“Ok.” Hank said randomly. “What?” Connor asked, “I, if you still want we can…” Connor immediately caught on and smiled. “Really?” He said excitedly, Hank nods. Connor kisses him immediately overjoyed which makes the older man blush. “Thank you.” Connor said, and Hank nods quietly. 

“So are we eating or just getting into things.” Hank mumbles, more at the fact that Connor hadn’t let go of his shoulders after their kiss. “We should probably eat first.” Connor said walking to the kitchen to make dinner. “though I don’t know why you said we, last time I checked—“ “Ok smartass shut your mouth.” Hank huffed watching tv while Connor cooks, he couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. 

After they were done eating Hank went to clean up, while Connor hugs him from behind kissing his neck gently. “Con, you’re the one tell who told me not to leave this place a mess.” “we can clean later.” Connor murmured, moving to kiss his lips and Hank sighs. “fine.” He said and instead of kissing him picked Connor up and carried him to the bedroom. “fucking impatient ass…” he mumbles more curses, before setting Connor down on the bed and pinning him. 

Connor blushed blue and squirmed excitedly while Hank starts removing the android’s outfit, and pulls at Hank’s shirt, who sighs removing it. Connor smiled nuzzling his chest, and the lieutenant rolls his eyes. “what is your fascination with my chest?” “Your chest is attractive to me.” He said bluntly back, and Hank blushed more, continuing to remove his partner's clothes seeing the difference immediately. 

“How long have you had this?” Hank asked pressing a finger against his pussy, making the android gasped. “A-a few months.” Connor said, and Hank shook his head slightly but smiled. “been thinking about this for a while Huh?” He said pressing into him. “Yes~” He gasped and arched slightly. 

Hank pressed further listening to Connor squeak as Hank went over his g spot. He made note of the placement before adding another digit, starting to stretch him slowly. “Please hurry up~!” Connor whines, as Hank hits the spot again. The lieutenant smirks, and removes himself from inside the android.

Connor impatiently waited for Hank to remove the rest of his own outfit, before aiming his cock and thrusting into him. Making the android let out a small cry, and wrap his arms around the older man's back scratching into it enough to bleed. Hank growled not giving Connor a minute to get used to him, and just started ramming into the deviant, causing him to near scream at every snap of his hips.

“What’s wrong sweetheart? thought you wanted to hurry this process?” Hank teased. The android didn’t hear, or maybe just ignored, the comment as he continues to cry out gibberish and Hank’s name over and over. 

Hank as he’s getting closer to the edge, stops playing games and hits square into his g spot. Connor screamed, and Hank swears his ears began ringing. He honestly hoped no one called the cops or came to their door thinking that he’s in the middle of murdering his husband rather, than the deviant just being sensitive.

Connor came during this, which honestly was for the better considering he actually didn’t want to go deaf, and if the kid screamed like that everytime he might've. And a few thrusts later he followed.

Hank pulls away, and laid down next to him. Kissing the the panting android’s forehead, who probably didn’t need to pant because he didn’t need air, but it might’ve been more of a deviant reflex. Connor pulled him closer snuggling into him.

Hank didn’t struggle or anything, as he may have back when they were dating. He’d gotten used to Connor’s near constant want for cuddles after sex, and so accepted it with no resistance. “We’re really doing this?” Hank murmured. Connor kisses him, probably able to pick up on his nerves. “Yes, and that makes me very happy thank you.” Hank nods, and decided not to think about anything else. After all, if Connor’s happy then he’s happy. Still stressed and concerned, but happy.

Connor knew that it was extremely unlikely he would get pregnant immediately. Mainly due to Hank’s age, and low sperm count due to his alcohol abuse. So to make sure, he started being a ‘sexcrazed lunitic’ as Hank described it. 

By the time a month rolled around of this, Hank was less complaining and more whining. That unlike androids who can go whenever with no problems, he needs sleep. Even though he went to bed at ungodly hours most of the time anyway. Really, the claim that he was the one always keeping him up was ridiculous at best.

Still though nearly everyone had noticed the lieutenants lack of rest compared to usual. Mainly because tired Hank was an even more rude jackass than his husband usually was, which led to conversations…

“Jesus old man, you look fucking beat.” Reed said, seeming more blunt than just insulting. “I’ll rip your throat out reed.” Hank spoke darkly. “Woah not a measured response.” Chris mumbles, as Gavin shrunk away with what little common sense he had. Hank grabs his coffee and downs it immediately despite the temperature. “Uh Hank you doin ok?” Tina asked hesitantly, Hank noticed her tone and sighs. “I’m fine it’s just Con—...Connor was having one of his dumb cleaning fits, and kept me up all night.” Hank fixed his mistake quickly, but it was pretty clear he was lying through his teeth. 

Tina picked up on the lie and tried to hide her snickering, while Gavin gags in the corner like a five year old. Hank was flushed a bit embarrassed, before Connor came in and made everything worse. Because God, the spiteful bastard he was, tried to make the lieutenant suffer at every opportunity.” 

Connor came over getting far too close for work, basically hugging his arm. “Hank could you come help me look through the archive room? There’s some past case files I think would be useful to look over.” He said, with a smile far too innocent to not know that now was not the fucking time. “Can’t you look at them yourself?” Hank asked, trying not to sound annoyed. Connor pouts making puppy eyes. “Please? I’d much prefer your assistance.” He said in the most cutesy voice he could manage, and then came another instance of Hank wishing he could resist those damn eyes.

“...Fine but this better not take all break.” Connor smirked, Hank was so easy to convince sometimes. “Well that depends on how fast you can find it~” he purred, in a voice that always made his partner blush in the cutest way. “Now then shall we be going?” He asked going right back to his normal tone, and Hank just silently nods hiding his face behind his hair. Connor smiled brightly, and drags him away from the break room. Hearing Tina laugh hysterically in the background. 

“You did that on purpose.” Hank said, and Connor giggled. “Yes I did.” he says before kissing him on the cheek. “We’re not actually doing anything.” Hank said, as a statement rather than a question. “Maybe if you're good.” Connor teased, playing with the older man’s collar. making him go crimson. “Fuck you.” “Do I need to repeat myself?” “Y-You knew what I meant!” Hank said, and Connor laughs. “Yes and?” “And you’re a dick.” “Really last time I checked—” Hank covers his mouth. “Shut it.” he mutters, and walked away to find what they were looking for. Connor continued to laugh at Hank’s expense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long I don't like editing

Connor woke up and smiled. immediately getting out of bed. Making Hank whine, as he not only lost the man in his arms. He also gets hit in the face with the blanket as the deviant pulls it off himself, and goes off to the bathroom quickly. 

while Connor takes a pregnancy test he’d bought from the cabinet. Does the whole process, and then sighs as he waits for the results, minutes feeling like hours as his internal clock ticks by.

The android sat by the test waiting impatiently, practically jumping in place, and after what felt like a year it was done. He checked it and cheered to himself smiling wider than he could remember himself ever having smiled before. 

Positive he was pregnant, they were gonna have a baby. They had so much to plan, like names, and their room, and toys, and they had to baby proof the house, and—Ok ok later, right now he needed to tell Hank.

He immediately goes to find the man, seeing him at the kitchen table drinking coffee, and reading a mystery novel. Hank hears his footsteps, as they were hard to miss given the android was nearly skipping. “Lieutenant.” 

Hank didn’t even turn his head, “no.” “What?” “I’m tired.” Hank said trying and failing to not to whine, and Connor giggles smirking. 

“you think so little of me. you still have morning breath, I wouldn’t want to do anything anyway.” Connor snarks, “wow tell me how you really feel.” Hank said back rolling his eyes, not sounding particularly upset by the comment however.

Connor giggled at this, while Hank put his book down to focus his attention solely on the android. “So jackass, if you’re not being a horny bitch for once what do you want?” 

Connor fake gasps. “Well then now I don’t think I’ll tell you.” he said, backing up as Hank stood. “Well now that’s not fair. You come in here, insult me and then leave.” “Maybe you shouldn’t be so rude.” Connor said, smiling, as Hank walks closer.

“Me rude? Since when?” He asked, smirking “Psh only everyday since we’ve met!” Connor huffed, but still with a smile. 

“You little shit, just spit it out already.” he requests, not seeming annoyed despite his words. “Not until you apologize.” Connor said back, sticking out his tongue. “Oh you know what brat.” 

“Wha—aaaah!” Connor exclaimed, as Hank picked him up off the ground and kissed.   
Because even though the older man’s partner was being a pain in the ass, he was being an adorable pain in the ass. 

“Nuuuu! Stop! brush your teeth first at leeeeast!!!” Connor yells, still laughing as he was spun around 

After a bit they were against the wall with their foreheads pressed together lightly, as they both calmed down from Connor’s punishment. 

“So are you going to tell me now?” Hank asked curiously, and Connor paused pretending to debate about it in his mind. “Hmm I suppose.” He says eventually, and pulls the test from his pocket, showing the positive sign. 

Hank paused, too shocked for it to register straight away. “Holy shit! You’re—“ “Pregnant! Isn’t it great!?” Connor squeals grinning, but it only took a minute for Hank to start panicking. “Holy shit.” He mumbles, starting to laugh out of fear. 

“Hank? Are you ok?” Connor asked, concerned seeing the change in his partner immediately “I-I jus, Jesus this is actually happening isn’t it.” Hank starts, and Connor sighs. 

“Hank.” “I...I’m fine. I just...Christ.” He mutters, Connor stares at him, with a look Hank couldn’t quite pin down as pity or concern, before he hugs his partner tight. “you’re ok.” He said comfortingly, as Hank started gasping for air. just barely avoiding tears as he has a full on anxiety attack. 

“it’ll be ok.” Connor said, and pets his hair. Trying his best to comfort the man as he continued falling apart. He should’ve predicted this, but he hadn’t. So he had nothing prepared to help Hank during his distress like he usually would, which is unfortunate.

After a good five minutes of this Hank calms down. “Right...right everything’s gonna be ok.” He said, and Connor nodded looking at him with a sweet smile. Which only made Hank suddenly hold the boy tighter. 

“YOU will be ok I’ll make sure.” He mumbled, and Connor sighs “I appreciate that, even if the gesture isn’t necessary.” Hank kisses him again ignoring his words. 

“are you better?” The android asked “...Yeah I think so.” Hank states after a moment. 

“Good now go brush your teeth.” Connor said, covering Hank’s mouth. “Never.” He said and licked the android’s hand, causing him to pull it away. 

“ew what was that mph—“ Hank kissed him harshly. “you’ve licked worse, much much worse. You can’t complain.” “Yeah when I needed to.” Connor huffs and Hank stands up putting him back on the floor before going back to his reading.

“Did you eat yet?” Connor asked, tilting his head. “No I just woke up.” Hank said, and Connor sighed. “You know rather than reading you could’ve done that.” 

Hank shrugs, not seeming to care, and Connor shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.” The younger man huffed. “Mhm what’s your point?” Hank asked. “My point is you need to eat.” He said, and Hank chuckled “yeah I’m the last person you need to tell that.” He snarks back and Connor sighs.

Connor made them both breakfast, before going to finish his other Saturday tasks. mainly Sumo related ones, putting food in his bowl, refilling his water, and waking the furry lump up by jingling his leash. Causing the dog to nearly tackle him like the giant puppy he seemed to think he was. 

Hank finishes his food, and puts his book away, as Connor walks in the door. “you don’t have your phone on you?” He asked, but clearly already knew the answer. “No I don’t.” 

“I figured, we have a case.” Connor said. “We?” “Yes we.” He responds, slightly annoyed because they needed to leave. “You’re not going to a crime scene.” Hank said strictly, “what? Why not?” Hank looks at him, confused how he couldn’t understand something so obvious. 

After a moment the boy caught on. “...Oh Lieutenant please, I can handle going to a crime scene.” Connor huffed, feeling patronized. “You can get hurt!” Hank said plainly. “I will be careful.” “Connor you’re not going.” he said sternly, “I am!” Connor shouts back, and Hank glares at him.

“You. Are. Not. End of story.” he said darkly, and Connor swore the room got colder. “I…” Hank kissed him quickly and left without another word, while Connor still was trying to process what just happened. 

his husband had given him orders before, especially when he was concerned for his safety. but this was different, it seemed more like a threat than an order, which was unlike him obviously. perhaps he’s more stressed then Connor had predicted he’d be.

Hank drove to the scene with a sigh, he knew he shouldn’t have been so harsh to Connor but he couldn’t let him go to work. it didn’t matter how early it was, he-he can’t. He can’t! 

“Hank!” Ben said from the scene, outside his window already.

The lieutenant gets out looking around, seeing a bunch of police cars around the place. which was expected, but still annoying. the amount of social interaction he needed to deal with now, while feeling like this was too much.

“Hey” “Glad you could make it to the party.” he kids “Yeah fuckin hell.” Hank said, and he noticed Ben looking at the car before asking “Is Connor not with you?” “Wow, here I thought you’d be happy to see me.” Hank jokes “Ha you knew damn well what I meant.” He said rolling his eyes and Hank chuckles “Yeah I know, and um No. He’s not, and he won’t be for a while.” “Huh why?” “Don’t see why it matters when we have a dead body on our hands.” Hank snarks

“Fine fine.” Ben said, walking him over to the body. “The body was found after a passerby heard screams inside the building and called the station.” “Is that all we know?” 

“Pretty much, I mean we know the victim was shot but we don’t even know if that's what killed her. We think the suspect went out the window, but there's no blood, fingerprints to identify, or footprints to follow and...that's it.” Hank sighed, that wasn’t much but he could handle it. I mean it’s a simple murder case, how bad could it be to do without Connor.

Hank sighs walking over and examining the body, an old traci model WR400 if he remembered correctly. She was shot clean through the skull, and there was no burn so it was probably from a decent distance which implies it was an android, or a human with a damn good shot. 

Unfortunately it was hard to tell, especially with the gun not even being present as far as he could see. so he started looking at the theorized escape route instead, and well it was clear as soon as he glanced at it that they broke through the window to get out. 

No blood on the glass, blue or red. No weapons at all, or cameras, just one passerby who they could question, but from what he’s just been told he doesn’t think she’s seen much. Maybe she got a brief glance at them but he doubts it’s. 

He’d enjoy a pleasant surprise if possible, but he knows his luck will most likely not allow it. So basically, they were working with little to jackshit. always a great start, especially with androids involved, which don't have fingerprints or DNA to begin with. Fucking hell.

Hank continues looking around for a while. hoping to find something more, to give any leverage or lead, but no. he found nothing, and then they had to postpone their questioning because of some bs he didn’t bother to learn about. But at that point Hank didn’t care, and so he went home completely irritated. 

Connor looks to the door seeing him, and Hank sighed, getting hit with a bit of guilt “I....Connor I’m--” “sorry I know.” Connor said, not sounding upset in fact he sounded more like he was pitying the lieutenant. Which only made the man more annoyed. Hank huffed and went to his room feeling like shit, and after ten minutes he heard his door open. 

Connor after taking a moment came in, sumo following. “I ordered chinese for when the pistons are on when you decide to stop sulking.” He said smiling, and kissing his cheek. This made Hank feel even worse of course for acting like a dick. “you’re a godsend sometimes y’know that?” 

“I’ll ignore the sometimes for later.” Connor jokes, “what ya gonna punish me?” Hank snarked back, and Connor scoffs. “Come on lieutenant, let’s go watch our team lose again.” Hank chuckles, “fine fine.” He said getting up, and following him to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this took forever

Connor hugs Hank quietly, the android was not asleep anymore obviously. but he also wasn’t about to get up when he had company, sleeping or not.   
Connor did not like being byhimself. he needed company, and because of Hank’s cases, Connor’s been alone more then not and it was torture.

Hank wakes up and looks at him with a small smile. “Morning.” 

Connor hides in his chest, trying to keep his disappointment at the man waking to himself. after all, he didn’t want to bother hank with his own dumb problems. He had more important things to worry about. 

“Good morning.” he murmurs, and Hank was quiet for a moment before he pets his hair. Connor enjoys the silence, and constant contact. that made Connor sure his partner was really here, before he leaves him like usual, to go get ready for work. 

Connor just lies there for a bit sad, as he hears every sound up until the door closes. Then there was nothing, and it made him want to cry. he was so sick of it, how was he going to be when...that’s why he’s doing this, otherwise this feeling will be for decades rather than forty weeks. 

Connor does eventually get up, and start doing the four chores that Hank allowed per day. A chore limit he despised, but eventually agreed to because, he shouldn’t be moving or whatever.

But that of course was done quick, and so he gives up on being happy for the rest of the day, and starts watching tv.

Connor sighs, as he hangs upside down from the couch. When he got a reminder that He had another doctor’s appointment today. which, no matter how sad it sounds. actually got him excited. social interaction? Hank? it sounded too good to be true! oh ra9 he sounded pathetic.

As he’s freaking out, Sumo trotts over licking the lid of the cheese dip Connor had been eating. That’s when Connor realized he wasn’t taken out yet. more social interaction possibilities?

“Hey bud.” he said, hugging around the dog's neck, who looks up at Connor licking his face.

“Wanna go for a walk?” He asked, and the dog boofs happily. immediately wagging his tail and panting. Connor smiles and gets up, putting on sumos leash before walking outside. Heading for the park.

Connor once they get there, looks around greeted by unfortunately what he’d become used to, yet had hoped he wouldn’t be dealing with today. discomfort and hostility. (Yaaaaay)

He had expected to be shunned after deviating.  
After all Amanda constantly told him that it was terrible, and would lead to his deactivation. 

So when Jericho, Hank, and most of DPD even, had accepted him it was shocking, but also relieving. sure plenty gave him a hard time, but even that was rare compared to what he’d anticipated. 

But now he might as well have a neon sign pointing to him. a male, pregnant, android, was nearly judgment city on its own. but being the deviant hunter. in a public relationship with a human! he might as well have committed social suicide. 

Everyone stares, murmurs quietly, says things to his face when they’re feeling brave. it was a constant that started when he began showing, and it was torture. 

Connor hated people being unhappy with him, maybe even more than loneliness.

There was of course only one difference today. Hank isn’t here to glare at people or threaten. which Connor would see as a positive, if he didn’t just have to listen to constant insults as Sumo drags him across town. 

“A pregnant bot?” “The hell?” “Here I thought androids being here is moronic enough.” 

Connor hid in his hoodie, hoping they’d lose interest, but it wasn’t very successful. as only a moment later he was pushed to the ground.   
he didn’t see who it was, but he heard a few people giggle as they walked past. 

He gets up and chooses to ignore it. thanking ra9 that Hank wasn’t here as he probably would’ve tried to kill those guys, and he didn’t really feel like having to prevent his husband from going to jail.

Connor eventually gets home and goes to change out of his now muddy clothes. Observing the damage, it was bad. They were completely covered in mud. he checked the time and seeing he had an hour he quickly started treating the clothes.

Hank came to pick Connor up, as he’d been trying to do for every appointment despite y’know work. And despite all of Connor’s effort to keep from looking upset, he knows he failed.

“Hi are you--” “Yes now are we going?” Hank heard that, and clearly already having seen Connor's expression. the android was sure the man immediately could tell that was a bold face lie. Yet didn’t press further, which was odd for him. but maybe Connor would get a mouthful later.

After going through the usual tests and such, they started discussing gender. “You can figure out now, if you’d want to.” Connor really didn’t mind either way what their gender was. so if it were a secret, all it would really do is make planning-- 

“I’m good.” Hank said, and Connor looks at him caught off guard.   
“Alright.” the doctor said, “How about you?” they asked Connor, who was now thrown off.

“Oh I yes I would like to know.” he said, much more hesitant then he’d meant to sound. given Hank seems to want the opposite, it just has gotten him thinking of a million different preconstructions of why, and how things could go wrong because of it.

“Alright then, if you don't mind leaving the room.” The doctor asked, Hank who nods and goes. Which only made Connor more unsure on if he should do this.

The doctor heads off to grab the results, giving Connor the extra time to panic before he comes back. Which when he does, and is about to say it. “Can I get an envelope instead.” Connor said quickly, and then barely avoided face palming.  
“Oh of course.” He said, smiling, and put the results in an envelope. waving him off. 

Hank while they were walking back to the car, noticed what’s in Connor’s hand. “He didn’t just tell you?” He asked curiously, and Connor sighs. why had that gotten to him at all? maybe it was a weird mood swing or something. 

“He intended to.”

“Then why didn’t he?” Hank asked, which only made Connor shrink in on himself embarrassed. which he could tell his partner noticed when he’d stopped walking.

“Con?” 

“I stopped him.” he mumbled,  
“Why?” Hank asked, “I don’t know.” Connor said, face burning. ra9 just end his suffering. Connor thinks, wanting this to be over already. He was sick of all of it the loneliness, the stares, Hank’s behavior, his own irrational emotions and choices. it was all so obnoxious. 

Hank puts an arm around him, pulling him close. Connor was surprised and confused until he realized he’d been crying he didn’t know for how long but he had been 

“It’s ok.” Hank said, holding him tighter. “I know it’s a lot, but you’re one of the strongest people I know. you can do this.” Connor leans more into him, He wanted to stay there. just in that embrace, away from all the judgement, and sadness, and anger. He just wanted to be happy and safe with Hank forever. 

But he couldn’t be, eventually the moment ends like every other, and they go to the car. which only makes Connor more upset, and unsure, as he stares at the envelope.

Hank drives Connor back home, and kisses him goodbye before he leaves. Connor wanted more, but he knew Hank had to leave. no matter what his feelings were, after all. people were dying, that’s much more important than his dumb mood swings. Right...he was just being selfish if he thought otherwise. 

He goes inside to sit in the house alone, with the exception of a giant dog, and now an envelope gendered child. That he couldn’t interact with at all without feeling crazy, though maybe he was.

He looks at the paper, and goes to open it but doesn’t. He growls to himself, falling back on the couch annoyed this shouldn’t be so hard, he’d already wanted to know. How can he think of names, toys, anything without knowing the gender?

Hank didn’t want to know you’d be spoiling if you started doing stuff “So I shouldn’t get anything ready?” He said, and then realized he was arguing to himself. “I’ve lost it huh?” He said, staring at the envelope before putting it down. He’ll deal with that later.

Connor was cuddled with Sumo, when suddenly Hank walked in. it was only six. “What are you doing here?” Connor asked, trying to contain his excitement. If he were a dog his tail would be wagging.

“I finished early is all.” Hank shrugged, taking off his jacket and walking over to the chair. Connor wanted to go over and cuddle, but stayed put for now. “Why’d you miss me?” he snarks, after being seated.

“Yes.” Connor said, bluntly and Hank looks at him confused at first, before looking a bit guilty. Connor instantly regretted what he said, until Hank walks over and hugs him. then he didn’t regret it at all. 

“I’m sorry.” Hank said, and held Connor tightly. Which, like at the clinic. was something Connor didn’t want to end. 

“Why? you can’t control your work schedule.” Connor said, not understanding why he should feel bad for something he can’t control. 

“I have been barely spending any time when I am home, and that led to you keeping things from me.” Hank said, and Connor was quiet. He knew Hank could read him, but was he really that transparent?

“So I’m here listening, and here to help with what’s goin on in that head of yours. So how about we start small.” he said and Connor hid, not wanting to talk about his dumb problems, but nods shyly.

“Why haven’t you opened the envelope?” He asked, and Connor’s initial instinct was to shrug, but he didn’t. Hank is his husband, he should be able to talk to him.

“I was worried I would spoil the surprise for you.” he said, and Hank was quiet. probably confused, though it wasn’t like Connor could see his face. 

“why?” He asked, “because you didn’t want to know?” Connor said, looking up at him, not getting what was complicated about that. 

Hank sighs,“I just wanted to leave Con. I fucking hate that place. it had nothing to do with knowing or not knowing.” He said, and Connor remembered how quickly he’d said that he didn’t want to know. it made more sense now 

“Oh…” Hank rolls his eyes. “You wanna open the damn thing?” He asked, clearly finding the situation at least slightly amusing. Connor slightly embarrassed nods.

Connor grabs it quickly, so he could back to being snuggled to hank faster, and opens it “So?” Hank asked curiously. 

“A girl.” Connor said, smiling brightly. thinking of toys, outfits, name options, plans, like what he’d wanted. 

“Better?” Hank asked, “Yes.” Connor said, and it was certainly a first step. “Good.” to bad the other steps would have to wait until after cuddles.


End file.
